1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices, methods, and systems for training golfers to properly swing a golf club for good hitting of a golf ball.
2. Background Art
Playing the game of golf well depends upon the player learning to swing a golf club using proper form for accuracy and power. Many training devices, methods and systems have been developed in an effort to teach or improve proper form for swinging a golf club.